oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Diskussion:Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke
Ist denn die Tochter verheiratet worden, bevor man nach USA auswanderte? Und: Ist Hedwig Catharine Margarethe evtl. mit August und Friedrich Freudenthal verwandt? CU demnäxt on gratis-wiki.com/freudenthal :-) Guten Morgen, Hartmut, das Dokument aus den USA ist ja eine Rarität. Gruss--Madamchen 08:12, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) : Ja. Allerdings ist meine Quelle nicht ganz sicher, was die Eltern des Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke angeht. Er stammt definitiv aus Obergrünhagen, könnte auch ein Sohn des Jürgen Heinrich Oelfke, geb 1761, somit Bruder des Johann Heinrich Oelfke, geb.1791 sein. Ich nehme die Eltern erstmal wieder raus, bis das geklärt ist. Party2hearty 22:19, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) Vom Alter her müsste er Sohn des Jürgen Heinrich Oelfke sein. Da hatte ich gestern schon mal versucht, vom Alter her zu rechnen. Gruss--Madamchen 22:47, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) Klärung So. Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke wurde zwar geboren in Obergrünhagen, stammt aber nicht von dem Hof ab. Vielmehr ist er ein Sohn des Hans Heinrich Oelfke aus Oerbke. Party2hearty 22:32, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) Nachfrage: Mich interessiert, warum er in Obergrünhagen geboren ist, aber aus Oerbke stammt. Ist der Hintergrund bekannt? Gruss--Madamchen 11:29, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) : Nö. Keine Hintergründe bekannt. Ich denke an die noch relativ frische verwandschaftliche Verbindung des Hofes Obergrünhagen zu des Oerbke- Oelfkes, an die räumliche Nähe. Vater Hans Heinrich hatte den Oelfkenhof verlassen müssen, war auf dem Lührenhof untergekommen, vielleicht waren sie zeitweise in Obergrünhagen untergekommen, vielleicht nur zu Besuch. Klärung der Hintergründe wird wohl schwierig. Gruß--Party2hearty 22:43, 28. Dez 2007 (CET) Passagierliste Ich habe gerade die Passagierliste des Schiffes aufgetan, mit dem Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke 1857 nach Amerika fuhr. --Party2hearty 21:56, 4. Jan 2008 (CET) http://www.geocities.com/hartioelfke/July_16_1857_Elling_Oelfke.JPG Hallo Hartmut, dass ist ja super, wo hast du die her ?? Uschi--85.16.96.46 22:12, 4. Jan 2008 (CET)--85.16.96.46 22:12, 4. Jan 2008 (CET) : Ich hab' da einen Kumpel, der heißt Justin, wohnt in Houston, Texas und dessen halben Ahnenschaft war auf diesem Schiff. Wo er diese Liste her hat, das wüsste ich auch gerne. --Party2hearty 22:23, 4. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich glaube, die sind inzwischen alle digitalisiert. Die von Bremerhaven sind zum Beispiel auch im Internet. Gruß Christine : Und wer ist die zweite Dorothea Oelfke? Wenn die Zahl hinter dem Namen das Alter der Leute ist, könnten Heinrich und Dorothea Oelfke noch ne Tochter namens Dorothea im Alter von 28 gehabt haben --Julchen 23:32, 4. Jan 2008 (CET) Hartmut, da ist Dir ein toller Fund gelungen. Gruss--Madamchen 10:46, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) Für Bremen hatte ich im Internet nur Listen ab zirka 1920 gefunden, für Hamburg gar nichts.--Madamchen 10:48, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) Hartmut, von welchem Hafen aus fuhr das Schiff mit den Oelfkes und den Ellings im Jahres 1857? Gruss--Madamchen 10:51, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) : thumb|Hermine, mit diesem Schiff wanderten Heinrich Oelfke und Familie 1857 aus....das kann ich nicht sicher sagen. Hier ist aber ein Nachbau des Schiffes zu sehen, mit dem sie gefahren sind. Anderen Quellen zufolge fuhr dieses Schiff ab Bremen, was aber natürlich nicht heißen muss, dass es immer von Bremen aus abfuhr. Abfahrtshafen Bremen. Siehe Kurt Heinrich Oelfke#Minnesota Historical Society --Party2hearty 21:16, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) http://www.ged-search.com/hmb/Deutsche%20Auswanderer-Datenbank%20Aktueller%20Datenbestand.htm Bingo.--Madamchen 09:42, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Heinrich Friedrich W Oelfke Hello, reaching my family tree. My grandmother's name is Beatrice (Oelfke) Graham and her grandfather was Heinrich Friedrich W. Oelfke 1831-1889, married to Anna Meyer. Heinrich friedrich Oelfke was born in / around Hanover Germany 1831, moved to Ohio USA, was on the 1860 Cenus and married in 1866 both in Ohio, died in Ohio in 1889. I was wondering if you knew any connections to Heinrich Friedrich W Oelfke? I do not know who his mother and father are. Possibly Heinrich Juergen Oelfke or maybe William C Oelfke? The timeline matches up nicely with Heinrich Jurgen but I have no documentation to prove otherwise. By chance do you have any information on Heinrich Friedrich W. Oelfke? thumb Thank you for your time, Laura Laurabstuchly@gmail.com